lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Not So Smart Phone
“' '” is the 6th episode in Season 3 of ''Lab Rats. ''It first aired on March 24, 2014. This is the 51st episode overall. Plot Chase and Adam record themselves doing bionic stunts but then have to scramble to find the phone they used before their secret is exposed. Meanwhile, Leo and Bree scheme to help Perry spend her fortune. Story Chase and Bree get their first paychecks from Tech Town as well as an EPhone 7, which Leo uses to record Chase and Adam playing bionic bowling. The next day at school, all students at Mission Creek see the ways that Principal Perry using her 'hush money' extravagantly, for example spending it on a jacuzzi installed on one of the benches at school. Adam teases Chase, and wants to throw Chase in there, but Chase protests and worries that it will ruin his phone. At the moment he realizes that he doesn't have his phone and guesses that he must have left it at the store when he was doing his shift. The two brothers then race back to Tech Town. Alongside this, now that Principal Perry has enough money and is very rich, she decides to retire, making Leo the happiest student in the whole school. But to his dismay, the replacement principal (Trent) is worst then Perry. Trent forces both Leo and Bree to wear uniforms and Leo must perform a one man play of "Annie". The two despise Trent and hatch a plan to get Principal Perry to stay. The plan is to get her to spend all her money, so they have a chance to bribe her into staying. As Principal Perry is spending all her money, she isn't happy and realizes that what makes her truly happy is poorly treating others, especially highschoolers. Principal Perry changes her mind and chooses to stay. Back to Adam and Chase, they are at Tech Town, searching everywhere for Chase's phone that has the bionic bowling in it. They ask customers and search in vain but still nothing. Donald then comes to the store, where Chase is on the brink of just spilling out that they will be revealed. But in the nick of time, Adam and Chase see that Chase's phone is the displayed phone and try to get it. Caitlin gets it in the end and shatters the phone into a million pieces and is fired. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Malie Flanagan as Principal Perry *Eddie Perino as Trent *Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin Guest Cast * Dustin Ingram as Scott Gallery Transcript Trivia *Chase and Bree are still working at Tech Town and are wearing their uniforms. *This is the first time Trent is seen in Season 3. * It is revealed that Leo doesn't photograph well. *Caitlin gets fired from Tech Town in this episode. *Leo possibly turns 16 between this episode and the next. * This episode shows a 1 week time-gap. When Perry announced her retirement, she said she'll no longer be principal in a week. When Bree and Leo plans on keeping her as a principal, Bree said they only have a few hours before Perry's official resignation. Userbox Promo }} Category:2014 Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Aired episodes Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Episodes Category:Leo Related Pages Category:March Episodes Category:Perry episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Trent Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Spring Category:Trent Episodes Category:Caitlin Episodes Category:Tech Town Related Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Appearances